


You ruined it

by Rosycheeksandfreckles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: End, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), SKAM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosycheeksandfreckles/pseuds/Rosycheeksandfreckles
Summary: Tarjei's relationship ends. He can only blame one person.





	You ruined it

‘So you’re just going to give up on us?! Just like that?!’ I scream into his face. ‘Tarjei, I know you’re not in love with me anymore. Every time I ask you about him you deny it! I know you’re in love with him. I know the look in your eyes every time you look at him. You look at him like he’s some god damn angel and he looks the same way at you. I want you to be happy! And I know that the only way you can be happy is to be with him.’ He picks up his bags and leaves.

How could he?! He ruined my relationship. With his stupid fluffy hair and his stupid jean jacket and his stupid fucking ocean eyes. I stand up in rage and walk out of my apartment. I run down the stairs and out of the apartment complex as fast as I can. He doesn’t know what’s coming at him.

I reach his apartment in no time. I run up 4 stairs and repeatedly knock on his door. A few seconds later it flies open and I see Henrik standing with that stupid smile on his face. ‘Hi T, wha-‘ ‘How could you?!’ I push him aside and storm into the livingroom. ‘Tarjei, what’s going on?’ ‘You ruined it! You ruin everything!’ ‘What the hell have I done?! Explain to me what have I done to make you this angry at me?’ he says the last part a little calmer, maybe even a bit desperate.  
‘He broke up with me’, I say looking down at my hands. ‘Thomas broke up with you? What, why? I thought everything was okay between the two of you.’ ‘Well, apparently not! And it’s all your fault. How can he think that I am in love with you?! He says you look at me like I am, I quote, ‘some god damn angel and that I look at you the same way. I mean it’s ridiculous, because you don’t look at me like that and I don’t look at you like that. And then he just leaves me. It’s all your fault, because you made him visualise things. Your presence made him think there is something going on when there’s not!’

‘Maybe I do look at you like that… So what?’ Henrik says, looking down. ‘No you don’t. No you don’t look at me like that. Please say you don’t look at me like that!’ I raise my voice again. Henrik just keeps his gaze down to the floor. ‘Say something, Henrik!’ ‘I don’t know what you expect me to say to you. Do you want me to lie? Because I will if you want me to’, he says, now looking me straight in my eyes.

And I see it. I see him looking at me with so much love. So many feelings. And all I want to do is cry. Cry, because I know it. I know I look at him like he is everything, because he is everything to me. I’ve tried to push it away but everytime he looks at me, I just melt. I didn’t want to admit it, because I was happy with Thomas. I was happy with Thomas. About 2 years ago. That was one year before Henrik came into my life because of Skam. We just slowly slipped away from each other that year and when Henrik showed up it happened fast. I started hanging out with Henrik all the time and less with Thomas. Thomas was the one I should’ve want to spend time with, but I wanted to spend time with Henrik more and more. I liked his company. A lot. But I realised that I didn’t just like his company because he is my best friend. I wanted to spend time with him because he made me happy. He still does. With him I can be myself and not think about him judging me. I like him more than a friend.  
I turn around on my heels so I don’t have to face Henrik while tears trickle down my face. 

‘Tarjei?’ I can hear him walk towards me. He wraps his arms around my chest and pulls me into his chest. Now I’m full on sobbing and I can’t stop. ‘Sssh baby, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m sorry I fucked up your relationship. I’m sorry I can’t lie. Because I do look at you like you’re a god damn angel. You are everything to me, Tar. You probably hate me right now, but it’s the truth. I am so in love with you. And I can’t stop doing that’, he says. His voice cracking up a bit. ‘Stop’, I say and turn around so I can wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my face into his chest. ‘It’s not your fault’, I whale ‘It’s mine. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I shouldn’t have lied to Thomas. I shouldn’t have lied to myself. That’s what I’ve been doing for two years now. Before we met things weren’t great between me and Thomas. We grew apart. I wasn't happy anymore. I felt like I had to pretend to be happy because I didn’t want to let go of him and he did the same I guess. I loved him so much, but it just faded. And then you came. You walked into the stupid auditorium and introduced your stupid self with that stupid grin on your face and I thought ‘Fuck, he’s going to be the death of me.’ Then we started to get to know each other and I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could. You make me so happy, Henrik. I didn’t know I looked at you like that just until now. It makes so much sense now.’ At this point I am calm and nuzzle my face more into his chest. 

Suddenly he laughs. I look up at him with a confused look. ‘What’s so funny?’ ‘Did you know that I broke up with Leah because of you?’ ‘But you said she broke up with you?’ ‘I lied. I didn’t know what do with myself. But it was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made’, he says, looking into my eyes. He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes. ‘We are so stupid. How could I have missed the signs?’, I ask myself out loud. ‘That’s called denial’, Henrik says while laughing. I flick him off, but laugh.  
I look at him and see all the lines I’ve memorized over the past year. The crinkles by his eyes when he laugh and the dimples he gets when he smiles. The little specks of brown in his eyes. I’m so in love with him. I really don’t know how I could’ve missed it. I know that I loved him, but didn’t think that far ahead. I don’t want to jump into it though. That’s what happened with Thomas and I don’t want that ever again.

I take a step back and get a confused look from Henrik. I put my hand on the side of his face and look at him. ‘Slow?’ He smiles and nods. ‘Slow. As slow as you want us to go.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic about them, so please don't be to hard on me! I'm currently working on some other Evak oneshots and a longer fic.  
> Although I know this isn't good, I still hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> Xoxo Rosycheeksandfreckles


End file.
